1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to models of parts and, in particular, to managing information for models of parts. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus to manage an amount of detail in models of parts.
2. Background
Models of parts are typically used to design vehicles, parts, objects, and/or other suitable platforms or components. Models of parts comprise information for the parts. For example, a part may have a plurality of features for the part. A model of the part may be generated based on a portion or all of the plurality of features for the part. Further, models of parts may be used in performing operations such as, for example, without limitation, designing a configuration of a part, testing a configuration of a part, performing simulations involving a part, determining whether a part is a suitable replacement for another part, and/or other suitable operations.
Currently, models of parts may be generated using programs run on computers for generating models. Software such as, for example, without limitation, computer-aided design (CAD) programs and other suitable software may be used to generate models of parts. Computer-aided design programs allow features such as, for example, without limitation, dimensions, geometrical features, materials, tolerances, processes, and/or other suitable features to be modeled. When generated using a software system, a model of a part may take the form of a data file.
Within companies using multiple computer-aided design (CAD) programs, there are standard part files in each of the computer-aided design programs for standard parts. Each computer-aided design program has a different way of modeling geometric properties and other features of a standard part, including differences driven by computer-aided design program constraints.
These aspects create a unique condition in which standard part modelers and designers agree upon which features should be modeled for different computer-aided design programs on a case-by-case basis. The standard part modelers may be the creators of the models, and the designers may be the users of the models. This increases the cost and prevents migration of existing information to any given computer-aided design program as it prevents similar technological features between computer-aided design programs from being mapped and managed.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, and possibly other issues.